Maybe This Time
by zabbygirl
Summary: Leafpool has fallen for another cat, but its not just any cat, its a Windclan she-cat. Will she get it right this time or will it fall apart just like it did with Crowfeather? Maybe this time she'll get it right.
1. Just a Chance

**I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, this is my first Warriors fic, I have only read up to Series four book 5 :The forgotten warrior. I hope I don't get too much wrong.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

It had been a moon since the great battle between Starclan, the clans, and the Place of No Stars and the clans were adjusting back to being normal quite well.

Leafpool was basking in the sun on one of the rocks near the leader's den all by herself.

She couldn't forget what Crowfeather had said to Breezepelt before Breezepelt ran off.

Had Nightcloud really encouraged Breezepelt's hatred for his father. For some reason this possibility bothered Leafpool greatly. She didn't like to think of the she-cat being that cruel.

Leafpool was confused by this, wasn't she supposed to dislike the black she-cat who was now Crowfeather's mate, but yet she couldn't help, but want to know more about the sharp tongued she-cat.

"Leafpool," called a voice that belonged to one of her sons.

Leafpool turned to see a gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes padding up to her.

"What is it, Jayfeather?" she purred.

"I need more watermint and Brightheart is in the nursery with her kits, could you go find me some?" he asked without his usual bossiness and sarcasm.

"Yes, I will go," Leafpool said as she picked herself up.

Leafpool padded past her son, she pushed her way through the entrance of the camp and she headed toward the river where the leafy herb grew.

Leafpool's mind wandered as she walked towards the river, she was in no hurry and she still needed to think.

Leafpool thoughts consisted of the well-muscled black she-cat, how Nightcloud's amber eyes seemed to see right through her and into her very soul.

She thought about the sweet scent that Nightcloud had, Leafpool had only caught a slight sniff of the sweet smell that belonged to the Windclan she-cat, but she knew she had never smelled anything sweeter.

Leafpool was surprised when she found herself at the edge of the forest, a few tail lengths in front of her was the river.

Suddenly, Leafpool caught that sweet scent in the wind, quickly she made sure she could see everything, but that she could not be seen.

Nightcloud was on a border patrol with Crowfeather, Ashfoot, and Whitetail. The black she-cat was trying to walk close to her mate, but Crowfeather kept trying to put a small distance between the two of them.

Leafpool felt jealousy burn in her chest as she watched Nightcloud's eyes sparkle with hurt quickly before they were replaced with her usual guarded look.

_"Why would she keep being his mate if he kept hurting her and how dare he hurt her,"_ Leafpool thought as she tapped her paw on the ground as if to prove a point.

Leafpool was quickly distracted by Crowfeather and Nightcloud hissing and spitting at each other.

Leafpool felt her muscles bunch as Crowfeather raised his paw with his claws out, but before she could run out to stop him, Ashfoot jumped in front of her son and stopped the fight, she said a few things more before leading Whitetail and Crowfeather on the rest of the patrol while Nightcloud stayed behind, sitting alone by the river with her tail neatly curled around her paws.

Leafpool spotted some watermint on the very edge of the river, she took a deep breath and walked over to the watermint as calmly as she could.

Nightcloud watched the pale brown and white tabby she-cat as she started to pick some of the watermint.

Leafpool felt Nightcloud's gaze burning into her pelt, finally, she looked up at the black she-cat who was sitting across the river.

"Hello, Nightcloud," she greeted her with a nod of her head.

Nightcloud only nodded her greeting.

"It is nice out today, isn't it?" Leafpool said with excitement and happiness tingling in her paws, she couldn't help, but feel as if she could walk on air whenever she was around Nightcloud.

"Yes, it is warm today," Nightcloud agreed.

"How have you been lately?" Leafpool asked as she looked into Nightcloud's amber eyes, which was a big mistake.

Looking into Nightcloud's piercing amber eyes made her want to look into them forever and tell Nightcloud all of her secrets and thoughts.

"I miss my son," Nightcloud confessed as she broke Leafpool from her trance.

"That is understandable," Leafpool said with a sympathetic voice and a slight nod of her head.

"Tell that to my clan and my mate, they expect me to just forget about him because he was fighting for the wrong side, but even though he made the wrong choice, that doesn't make him any less of my son," Nightcloud said as she looked at her paws.

Leafpool was shocked by this rare moment of openness and vulnerability coming from Nightcloud, but it also made her feel as if Nightcloud trusted her, which made her overjoyed.

"That is wrong of them, its like you said, he may have made the wrong choice, but he was still your son, you still love Beezepelt, you nursed him and you carried him until he was ready to be an apprentice, you're his mother, your supposed to love him," Leafpool meowed before she started to pick up the watermint she had gathered.

"I must go, Jayfeather is waiting for this. Will you be at the gathering tonight?" Leafpool asked around the herbs.

"Yes, Onestar has chosen me to go, I am guessing that you will be there as well?" Nightcloud asked slightly.

"Yes, I will see you there, I must go, goodbye Nightcloud," Leafpool said with a wave of her tail before running back to camp.


	2. Her Sweet Flower

**I already have twenty-two views, that's more than I expected to get on this fic, thank you to all who have returned to read the second chapter.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

_"Yes, Onestar has chosen me to go, I am guessing that you will be there as well?" Nightcloud asked slightly._

_"Yes, I will see you there, I must go, goodbye Nightcloud," Leafpool said with a wave of her tail before running back to camp._

* * *

"Leafpool," an orange she-cat called.

"Hello Squirrelflight," Leafpool said with a nod of greeting to her sister.

"It is time to go to the gathering, lets go," Squirrelflight said impatiently.

"Alright, I'm coming," Leafpool said as calmly as she could.

Leafpool thought night would never come, she had been impatiently waiting for the time to come. She had to distract herself in all the ways she could, but all day it had seemed as if time was frozen.

Leafpool ran ahead of Squirrelflight which surprised the bright orange she-cat who quickly caught up to her sister.

"Are you alright?" she asked cautiously when Leafpool had slowed to a walk when they had caught up with their traveling clan.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Leafpool asked with a twitch of her whiskers.

"You seem rather excited to just be going to a clan gathering," Squirrelflight meowed.

"I am just happy to be going to the gathering, this is the first one since the battle. I will get to see how all the clans are doing," Leafpool meowed as she tried to stop herself from running, her paws were tingling from anticipation, she knew it would bother her later that she had lied to her sister, but she had too.

She was really, just excited to go and see Nightcloud, the black she-cat had said that she was going to be at the gathering, hopefully they would get to talk again.

Leafpool was happy when they had crossed over onto the moor just in time to meet up with Windclan.

Bramblestar dipped his head to Onestar in a polite greeting and they began to talk and walk side by side. The two clans merged into one as warriors started to mingle with friends.

Luckily, Squirrelflight ran ahead to walk by Bramblestar, leaving Leafpool to walk by herself in the back, now she could look for Nightcloud without looking suspicious or without being interrupted.

Leafpool spotted the black she-cat quickly, but her happy feeling faded when she saw Nightcloud walking with Crowfeather.

Leafpool let her tail drag on the ground and she walked with her head down.

Suddenly, a tail lightly tapped her back, startling Leafpool and causing her to jump and her fur to stand on end.

Leafpool's fur quickly flattened when she looked into the familiar amber eyes that she loved so much.

"Hello, Leafpool," Nightcloud said with a nod of her head.

"Hello, Nightcloud," Leafpool purred in return.

"Not to be cruel, but why aren't you walking with your mate?" Leafpool asked as she tipped her head to one side.

"He was being mouse-brained again, so I decided that rather than make a big scene in front of both of our clans, I would come and walk with you," Nightcloud said with a happy glint in her eyes.

"I don't know what I ever saw in that cat, he is always being mouse-brained," Leafpool said with a shake of her head.

"I am glad you left him, if you hadn't I wouldn't have had Breezepelt," Nightcloud meowed.

Leafpool knew that Nightcloud didn't mean what she said in a cruel way, she simply meant, that if Crowfeather hadn't become her mate, then she wouldn't have had her son that she loved so much.

"Then again, maybe things would have been better if you hadn't left him," Nightcloud said with a sad look in her eyes as she looked down at the ground.

"Don't say that," Leafpool mewed as she ran her tail along Nightcloud's flank.

"He is your kit, your life would be missing something if he wasn't born," she mewed quietly.

"Thank you, Leafpool," Nightcloud mewed with gratitude as they stopped to wait for the rest of their clans to cross the log onto the island.

"There is no reason to thank me, you would have thought of that on your own, I was simply reminding you," Leafpool meowed as she jumped onto the log and waited until Nightcloud was behind her before continuing across the log with Nightcloud right behind her.

"I don't know, I'm not that bright, I did become Crowfeather's mate after all and he only took me as a mate to prove his loyalty to the clan," Nightcloud pointed out.

"Your very smart, Nightcloud, it is Crowfeather who is the mouse-brained one," Leafpool said as she teased Nightcloud by tapping her face with the tip of her tail and quickly pulling it away when Nightcloud would nip at it.

"Crowfeather should have chosen you because you are a smart, beautiful, strong, and brave she-cat, not because he wanted to prove his loyalty.

"You really think I am all those things?" Nightcloud asked as she playfully nipped at the tip of Leafpool's tail once more.

"Of course I do," Leafpool said with a happy twitch of her tail as she jumped down off of the log and stood to the side as she waited for Nightcloud to join her.

"Thank you, you know, I think your all of those things too," Nightcloud said as she bumped her head against the side of Leafpool's as they walked to join all of the other cats on the island.

They sat underneath a tree where none of the other cats could hear what they were talking about, but they could hear the leaders make their announcements.

"Well, I wouldn't say I am all of those things, I mean I am not strong, and I am not that brave," Leafpool said looking down at her paws, "and I have seen plenty of other she-cats that are prettier than I am," she meowed.

"Tell me the names of these cats, I will prove you wrong," Nightcloud demanded as she stomped her paw on the ground.

"My sister," Leafpool started on her list.

"She has one white paw, you have four creamy paws that look as soft as a feather," Nightcloud meowed as she lightly pressed her nose to one of Leafpool's paws and looked back up at her.

"Mothwing," Leafpool meowed with curiosity of what Nightcloud would say next, sparkling in her eyes.

"She is a golden tabby, you're a light brown tabby, I think your color is much better," Nightcloud said simply.

"What about Tawnypelt?" Leafpool meowed with a flick of her tail in the said she-cat's direction.

"Her fur doesn't look as soft as yours," Nightcloud said with a shake of her head.

"Fine, what about you? You are the most beautiful she-cat I have ever seen besides my own daughter, but you know what I mean," Leafpool explained.

"I have much darker amber eyes than you do, of course I understand, I am sorry about Hollyleaf by the way, I know it hurts to lose your kit one way, but I could never understand the pain of knowing my kit was dead," Nightcloud said as she pressed her flank against Leafpool's.

Leafpool purred and pressed against Nightcloud, she pressed the top of her head against the under of Nightcloud's chin and the other she-cat started to purr as well before nuzzling the top of Leafpool's head.

They stopped purring when Onestar called for all of the clan's attention, but they didn't move from their positions.

They stayed tangled together, Nightcloud started to groom the top of Leafpool's head and listened to the news along with the other she-cat.

"Windclan is doing well, but we have started to notice a shortage of prey and a few of unfamiliar scents on our territory, I was wondering if anyone knows about these things," Onestar yowled before looking to Bramblestar with a pointed gaze.

"Onestar, I would hope you are not accusing my clan of stealing your prey," Bramblestar said calmly.

"Well, Bramblestar, you are a new leader, maybe your warriors are stealing prey without your knowledge," he said accusingly.

Leafpool felt Nightcloud stop grooming her and look up to watch the leaders, but they continued to stay tangled together.

"That's ridicules, we are not thieves unlike Windclan," yowled Berrynose as he jumped into a defensive position.

"What are you going on about," Nightcloud yowled as she ripped her self away from Leafpool and stepped up in front of the she-cat by a few lengths, "Everyone knows that every Thunderclan cat is a thief who thinks its deserves all of the glory in everything," Nightcloud yowled with her tail lashing.

Leafpool felt her heart shatter, she would understand if the she-cat had simply said Thunderclan cats, implying that most were like that, but not all, that would be a she-cat defending her clan, but Nightcloud had said every Thunderclan cat was like that, including herself.

Leafpool felt tears fill her eyes and she turned her head away from the she-cat before her, how could she have been so mouse-brained, for a moment she actually believed that Nightcloud might actually like her.

"That's enough, this meeting is over," Blackstar yowled loudly before he jumped down from the tree along with Mistystar.

All of the clans started to leave the island and Leafpool started to walk away before Nightcloud turned back to her with her chest puffed out with pride, she had though Leafpool would be proud of her for defending her clan, she still didn't remember that Leafpool was a part of Thunderclan.

"Leafpool," she called to the retreating she-cat who was walking away with her tail dragging on the ground.

"Leafpool, wait," she called as she ran after the she-cat.

"Leafpool what is wrong?" she meowed when Leafpool continued to walk and refused to look at her.

"Leafpool," she meowed loudly as she jumped in front of the tabby, blocking her path.

"What?" Leafpool growled.

Nightcloud flattened her ears in shock, she didn't understand how things had gone from the two of them sharing tongues to Leafpool being ready to claw her ears off.

"What is wrong?" she asked with genuine confusion.

"Let me put it this way, I'm surprised you were getting that close and cuddly with a thief who thinks she should have all the glory for everything," Leafpool growled before walking around Nightcloud.

That's when Nightcloud realized what she said earlier, she realized just what she had done wrong.

"Leafpool wait, let me explain," she called to her, until she realized that Squirrelflight was standing next to a sobbing Leafpool, trying to comfort her.

"Did you do this?" she growled at Nightcloud.

Nightcloud opened her mouth to try to come up with an excuse, but nothing came out, she just kept opening and shutting her jaw like a fish out of water.

"What did you do to my sister?" Squirrelflight growled as she stepped in front of Leafpool, blocking her from Nightcloud's view.

"Squirrelflight, leave her be, can we just go?" Leafpool meowed with a sniffle.

"Wait, Leafpool, let me explain," Nightcloud begged with her ears flat against her head and her eyes pleading with the she-cat.

"Squirrelflight, go on ahead, could you cover for me?" she asked the orange she-cat.

"Fine, but hurry up, I can only cover for so long before cats get suspicious," Squirrelflight said before she ran across the log and joined their clan.

"Talk and do it fast," Leafpool meowed without looking up at Nightcloud.

"Leafpool, I was just angry at Berrynose, I didn't mean that every cat in Thunderclan was like that, I am sure there are many cats that are good and the opposite of what I said, that includes you," Nightpelt purred as she nuzzled Leafpool's cheek.

Leafpool purred, but she couldn't stop a single last tear from falling.

Nightcloud remembered that Leafpool had been crying and she started to lick the tears away.

"Don't cry anymore my sweet flower, please don't cry anymore," Nightcloud begged.

"I'm sorry," Leafpool laughed as Nightcloud continued to lick her cheek fur.

"It is I who should be sorry, not you," Nightcloud purred as she pulled back to look Leafpool in the eye.

"Nightcloud, I'm sorry to say this, but I must go, my clan will be worried if I don't show up soon," Leafpool laughed.

"Meet me tomorrow night, where we talked earlier today," Leafpool said with a happy twitch of her whiskers.

"Alright, now I must go," she purred.

Leafpool licked Nightcloud's cheek before racing Nightcloud off until she had to separate from her and meet up with her own clan.


	3. The Stars Approve

**Sorry I haven't updated, I had my birthday on March 30th, then I had Easter morning and Easter dinner, so I have had a bit going on.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_"Alright, now I must go," she purred._

_Leafpool licked Nightcloud's cheek before racing Nightcloud off until she had to separate from her and meet up with her own clan._

* * *

Leafpool shifted from paw to paw as she sat beside the river, waiting for Nightcloud to appear.

Finally, she saw the dark shape of a cat stand out slightly against the darkness of the night sky on the moor.

Leafpool hid in some of the reeds just in case this cat wasn't Nightcloud.

The cat ran to the edge of the river with great speed, Leafpool still couldn't make out the cat clearly, it was too far away.

"Leafpool, are you here?" she heard Nightcloud whisper.

"I'm here," Leafpool said before leaping out of the reeds.

Nightcloud purred with delight, but she didn't move.

Leafpool felt the need to have Nightcloud's fur pressed against her own.

Leafpool placed a paw on the very edge of the river with caution before she spoke.

"Do you mind if I come across, I want to be nearer to you," Leafpool meowed.

"Not at all, please, I wish to be near you as well, we can walk to somewhere safer side by side," Nighcloud purred as Leafpool started to make her way over the river by stepping on rocks.

Everything was fine until Leafpool's paws slipped on one of the rocks and she fell into the water, she then scrambled out of the river and onto WindClan territory.

She sat down and began to breath heavily as her heart started to slow down after it had sped up from the shock she had felt when she felt.

"Awww, my poor kit," Nightcloud teased as she padded over to Leafpool and started to lick the moisture out of her fur.

"I'm not a kit," Leafpool snapped as she started lick her paw before running it through her head fur.

She hadn't meant to be cruel, but she was quite embarrassed.

"I know, I was just teasing you, my sweet flower," Nightcloud meowed as she continued to try and dry Leafpool's fur.

They sat there for a bit, try to dry Leafpool's wet fur.

Finally after a bit, it was more damp then wet, that's when they decided that a run would fully dry her off.

"Follow me," Nightcloud meowed as she raced off in the direction that Leafpool recognized lead in the direction of the moon pool.

Leafpool ran after her as he mind buzzed with thoughts.

They were going to be together at the moon pool, they were bareing their relationship in front of Starclan, what if Starclan disapproved so much that they would climb out of the pool itself.

Leafpool shook her head to dispell those thoughts, she wouldn't lose this relationship with Nightcloud like she did with Crowfeather, if she had to join Windclan, then at least she would be with Nightcloud.

Finally, they made it to the moon pool, both she cats stopped and waited for their hearts to stop pounding.

Leafpool recoverd first and walked up to Nightcloud, winding her tail around Nightcloud's and pressing her head agains Nightcloud's.

"Leafpool, you have been walking in my dreams for the past moon, when the battle was going on, all I could think of was fighting for you and finding you," Nightcloud meowed as the pressed their fur against the others.

"You have been on my mind for quite a while as well, I was so happy to see you when we were batteling, even if the circumstances weren't particulary that good," Leafpool admitted.

"I think I love you, Leafpool," Nightcloud purred.

"I think I love you as well," Leafpool purred in return as she laid down.

Nightcloud laid down next to her and curled herself around Leafpool.

Leafpool pressed her nose to Nightcloud's and closed her eyes.

"Leafpool, wake up," a tortoiseshell she-cat called.

Leafpool opened her eyes and found that Nightcloud was no longer lying next to her.

"What is it, Spottedleaf?" Leafpool asked.

"I speak on the behalf of StarClan when I say, that you and Nightcloud being mates is part of your destiny. Sometimes cats are meant to have certain mates, in even rarer times these certain mates are born into a different clan. Nightcloud was meant to be your mate," Spottedleaf purred.

"That's great," Leafpool said as she curled her tail with delight.

"Yes, it is," Nightcloud purred as she padded up to Leafpool's side and licked the top of her head affectionately.

"There is one problem though," Leafpool meowed.

"What?" Nightcloud meowed with curiosity and worry.

"I don't think we will be allowed to be mates and stay in a different clans," Leafpool mewed as she looked down.

"I will join ThunderClan," Nightcloud offered as she placed one paw over Leafpool's.

"No, your clan is already skeptical of your loyalty, you can prove them wrong, we'll make up a story and say that you refused to leave your clan so you convinced me to join yours, I have no one in ThunderClan, I will join WindClan," Leafpool meowed with determination.

"Are you sure?" Nightcloud asked with concern as she wrapped her tail around Leafpool's.

"Yes, I want to be with you, but I won't make you leave your clan," Leafpool meowed with determination.

"Then its settled," Spottedleaf meowed.

Suddenly, Spottedleaf melted away and the hollow was filled with dead WindClan cats.

"Welcome to WindClan, Leafpool," a she-cat said.

Leafpool and Nightcloud stayed silent with awe in their eyes.

"I am Wind, I was the first leader of WindClan, I speak for all of WindClan when I say we have high hopes for you and we expect greatness from your kin to come," the she-cat said with pride.

"I will speak with Onestar tonight, tomorrow you will bring her to WindClan, their will be a time to say goodbye to ThunderClan, but that will be when they come looking for her," Wind said to Nightcloud.

"I understand," Nightcloud said briskly with a nod of her head.


	4. WindClan Warrior

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**To all of my lovely readers, Please read and review.**

* * *

_"I will speak with Onestar tonight, tomorrow you will bring her to WindClan, their will be a time to say goodbye to ThunderClan, but that will be when they come looking for her," Wind said to Nightcloud._

_"I understand," Nightcloud said briskly with a nod of her head._

* * *

Leafpool awoke with Nightcloud still curled around her, with her own nose pressed lightly against Leafpool's.

"Nightcloud," Leafpool whispered as she ran her tail along Nightcloud's flank.

Nightcloud groaned before her eyes fluttered open.

Nightcloud's eyes sparkled with happiness as she looked into Leafpool's lighter amber eyes.

"Good morning," Nightcloud meowed as she lifted her head.

Leafpool's turned away as she realized that today, her clan would notice that she was gone and soon, they would learn that she would not be returning to them.

"Leafpool, I am sorry that you are leaving your clan," Nightcloud meowed as she nuzzled the she-cat's neck fur.

"It is not your fault, I won't lose my chance to love you, I lost my chance with Crowfeather, but I won't lose my chance with you," Leafpool meowed with determination.

"Shall we return to out clan then?" Nightcloud meowed with cautiously.

She knew Leafpool's feelings would be tender and she didn't want to push Leafpool if the she-cat wasn't ready.

"Yes, promise you'll be by my side at all times?" Leafpool asked as she looked toward Nightcloud.

"I promise, I will always be right by your side, you will soon be a loyal WindClan cat, my love," Nightcloud purred with delight and determination as she stood up and shook her fur.

Leafpool stood up next to Nightcloud's long and sleek body and readied herself for the short, but important journey ahead of them.

"Look at what Nightcloud has found, a ThunderClan she-cat," sneered Crowfeather.

The two she-cats had been returning to WindClan when they had been caught by Crowfeather, Ashfoot, and Emberfoot who were on a hunting patrol.

"Be quiet Crowfeather," Nightcloud snapped with hard eyes.

"What is this she-cat doing on our territory," Ashfoot meowed.

"I will only tell Onestar why she is on the territory, sorry Ashfoot," Nightcloud said politely, but without any emotion.

"I see, we will escort her back to camp as well," Ashfoot said with a short nod.

With that the cats formed a sort of circle around Leafpool, none of them getting that close to her beside Nightcloud.

Nightcloud pressed her fur against Leafpool's as they walked and she kept looking across at Crowfeather who was on the opposite side of Leafpool.

"Since when are you two such great friends?" Crowfeather spat.

"Since it was none of your business," Nightcloud growled in return.

Crowfeather opened his mouth to say something else, but he quickly stop when Ashfoot lifted her tail, signaling for him to stop.

"That is enough questions Crowfeather," the she-cat meowed.

Leafpool pressed closer to Nightcloud, she didn't feel particularly safe walking next to the unfamiliar WindClan cats and she felt the need to know that Nightcloud would protect her.

"I'm here, its okay," Nightcloud whispered to Leafpool.

Leafpool purred at Nightcloud's soothing words.

As the patrol entered the WindClan camp, all the cats at WindClan stopped whatever it was that they were doing and they stared at her with accusing and questioning eyes.

Leafpool got slightly lower to the ground as she walked, this was new territory for her, sure she had been in the camp a few times, but never under the circumstances of wanting to join the clan.

"I won't let them hurt you," Nightcloud assured her.

"Is that a cat from another clan," a kit asked.

"Yes, that is Leafpool, from ThunderClan, she used to be a their medicine cat," the queen whispered in return.

"What is she doing here?" one apprentice whispered to another.

The clan was then an uproar of similar questions and guessing answers.

"Silence," a tom cat meowed loudly as he stepped up to Leafpool and Nightcloud.

The clan did just that and waited to see what would happen.

"Welcome Leafpool, I have been waiting for you and Nightcloud," Onestar meowed as he sat in front of them calmly.

Leafpool said nothing, but dipped her head in a greeting to the leader.

"Wind told me in a dream last night that you would be joining WindClan for reason's that I will allow you to tell the clan if you wish," Onestar meowed.

"This is true," Leafpool said with a slightly shaky voice.

Whispers started throughout the cats throughout the camp, until Onestar raised his tail for the cats to be quiet.

"I hope you will understand that I can not just assume that you will stay loyal as easily as Wind did," Onestar said politely.

"No, Onestar, I understand that you can not assume that I will stay loyal, I know I must prove this to you, I say this before every cat, I will prove to you all that I can be a loyal WindClan warrior, I will fight and defend this clan even if it cost me my life," Leafpool said solemnly.

"Well then, from now on, you will be a warrior of WindClan, I hope what you say is true," Onestar said with content.

With that, Onestar walked off and the cats that had formed a crowd around them started to move away, but Leafpool could still here their whispering doubts.

Nightcloud sat down beside her and curled her tail around Leafpool's small frame. Leafpool tucked her head under Nightcloud's chin and she breathed in the she-cat's sweet scent.

"You did great, my sweet flower," Nightcloud purred.

"Thank you, for staying with me," Leafpool meowed to the black she-cat.

"I will always stay with you," Nightcloud purred as she started to lead Leafpool out of the camp.

"Where are you going now ThunderClan she-cat, running back to your clan," hissed Gorsetail.

"We are going to get things for her own nest, now mind your own business," hissed Nightcloud.

"Its not my fault she thinks she belongs here, when she really is still a ThunderClan cat," Gorsetail growled.

"She is a WindClan warrior now, Onestar just announced that, are you really going against our leader's word," Nightcloud spat.

Gorsetail looked like she was battling herself on what she would say next.

"That's what I thought, now leave us alone," Nightcloud hissed before she started to lead Leafpool out of the camp once more.


	5. Talking

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I just didn't really have any motivation and I had really bad writers block for this story, I really am trying so please forgive me if this chapter sucks. I know that two she-cats can't have kits together but they never say that they mated in the books so I am simply writing the way Erin Hunter does.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

_Gorsetail looked like she was battling herself on what she would say next._

_"That's what I thought, now leave us alone," Nightcloud hissed before she started to lead Leafpool out of the camp once more._

* * *

Leafpool padded silently next to Nightcloud as they walked along, Nightcloud was carrying some rabbits fur in her mouth, she had crawled into a small burrow hole.

Nightcloud let out a sigh and stopped.

"What's wrong?" Leafpool asked in confusion as she watched Nightcloud set the bundle of fur down and sat down in front of Leafpool.

"I should be asking you that," Nightcloud sighed.

"What do you mean?" Leafpool asked as she sat down as well.

"I mean that, when your with me, your not quiet, but now you are extremely quiet, what's on your mind?" Nightcloud asked as she shifted so that she was laying down in front of Leafpool.

"I am just worried," Leafpool said with a flick of her tail.

"About what?" Nightcloud asked.

"My clan, how am I supposed to explain that I have just up and left them for another?" Leafpool asked

"We could leave," Nightcloud suggested.

"No, I couldn't do that to you, besides, where would we go?" Leafpool asked.

"We could run away up into the mountains, join the tribe," Nightcloud suggested.

Leafpool laid down and purred at Nighcloud's suggestion.

"We would be free there, on mutual ground," Leafpool purred.

"Yes, we would, we could have our own kits and they wouldn't be picked on for being half-clan cats or anything else," Nightcloud purred in return.

"Our kits would be beautiful and smart," Leafpool closed her eyes and she could almost see more of her own kits, but this time, they would be Nightcloud's as well.

"Yes, from what I've seen you make beautiful kits," Nightcloud complimented her.

"So do you," Leafpool returned.

Nightcloud pressed her head against Leafpool's and purred.

"Or kits would make great warriors," Nightcloud purred.

"Or great medicine cats," Leafpool countered.

"Oh yes, speaking of that," Nightcloud meowed as she pulled back and avoided meeting Leafpools gaze.

"What is it, Nightcloud?" Leafpool asked in concern.

"You could, try to become a medicine cat again, if you'd liked," Nightcloud said slowly.

"But then I wouldn't be able to be with you," Leafpool countered.

"It would be worth the pain of not being with you, if it, truly, made you happy," Nightcloud informed her.

"And, we would still see each other and we could still talk, we just wouldn't be able to be mates, officially," Nightcloud continued when Leafpool said nothing.

"So you would just be that cat everyone knew I was basically breaking the rules with, just not officially," Leafpool purred in amusement.

"Yes," Nightcloud agreed with a purr of her own.

"No thank you," Leafpool purred as she stood up.

"What are you doing?" Nightcloud meowed.

"I think its time that we get back, don't you?" Leafpool purred.

"Oh, yes," Nightcloud purred as she picked up the large tuff of rabbit fur and headed back to camp with Leafpool by her side.

* * *

_Like I said up top I know two she-cats can't have kits together, but in the books they never said that the cats mated so neither will I, please no hating reviews, they will just be ignored and removed._


End file.
